In your care, I flourish
by EllieRoberts
Summary: Takes place sometime in season 3. Isobel ends up in our favourite doctor's care - rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Richard pulled his coat tighter around him, it was clearly going to rain soon - after he got to the hospital, he hoped as he inhaled the crisp air and got on his bicycle. He was looking forward to the shift, he was discharging Max, a 5 year old boy who captured all the nurses' hearts and carved out a little space in the doctor's heart too if he were to admit. The little guy was a walking miracle after recovering from a rather bad pneumonia after falling into the icy lake while playing. On top of it all his best friend and love of his life was probably already there as her shift started earlier with Dr Milton. She insisted he put her down for when they were to give Max their farewell.

The doctor was worried about his favorite nurse. As, per usual, some nurses had taken ill in February and as head nurse, she was taking the biggest load of extra work herself. He was ashamed to admit that the first thing which triggered his concern was the fact that her curves were a bit slimmer. He'd always admired her petite yet sturdy form. He knew he had no right to and that if she had any idea, she would probably stuff him in a canon and shoot him to Kingdom come. However it was not just that which attracted him. She had a fine brain which absorbed detail faster that that of any other nurse he'd encountered. She was quick witted but could also be a bit awkward in an unfamiliar situation. She was also a fury to be reckoned with as her big beautiful eyes told him the last time she spoke of her latest disagreement with the dowager about her maid.

His worry was strengthened when he was peddling back home through the village square when Matthew Crawley caught up to him and as they arrived at parting point, he made a point of asking him to look out for his mother. The young man was very respectful and acknowledged his busy schedule - probably not knowing, he'd reschedule his whole life for the chap's beautiful female parent. The young man was concerned that his mother was a bit peaky and had not been eating lately so Richard promised to keep an eye out for him.

Arriving at the hospital, he discharged Max and left him to a small celebration with the parents and the nurses after a small pat on the back. He then settled down for his scheduled minor surgeries on his diary. Heading to his office he was followed by a tired looking Isobel. She had the patient files with her which meant she had followed around during rounds that morning.

"These are this morning's rounds. We had a lot of discharges and thankfully some of the nurses are coming back so things are starting to normalize a little." she finished her report when his hand touched hers slightly to take the files from her and they both felt the electricity or as he called it - the spark.

"Thank you..." he replied, reaching back to put the files on the desk without interrupting eye contact with her. "Seems things are indeed a bit easier now. Care to join me for lunch?"

His small but charming smile faded when he suddenly noticed that Isobel's eyes could barely reach his, her hands were trembling and suddenly, she was finding it hard to breath. Before she could fall to the floor he caught her in his arms and carried her to his cot. He was unsure whether it was a case hypotension or hypoglycemia but he was about to find out as he grabbed his bag from the top of his desk.

"Mrs Crawley, can you hear me?!" He asked taking out the blood pressure cuff. At her unintelligible speech his voice became more commanding "Isobel look at me. Tell me what's wrong."

* * *

Isobel came to blinking and focusing on two sparkling blue eyes. She had to admit he was one fine looking man but she couldn't figure out why he looked so worried. His close proximity allowed her to appreciate his handsome features closely - he truly was a magnificent example of the species - and his heady scent was not helping her regain her senses.

Still looking at him in wonder, she trusted her voice again "You look worried doctor..."

He let out a small chuckle, relieved that she came to quickly "of course I was! You should have seen the turn my nurse just took." He said ironically, failing to see her blushing when he referred to her as his nurse. "You have not been eating well..." he said matter of factly, giving her his hand to help her sit up as he adjusted the pillows on his cot to make her comfortable.

"I've been a bit busy here doctor Clarkson ." She snapped, leaning back

Richard couldn't help but smile at how he knew what her reaction would be and peaked his head out of the office to order some tea and sandwiches.

"It doesn't matter, Mrs Crawley. From now on, you are under my care. I had a chat with your boy and I gave him a man's word that I'll keep an eye on you."

Isobel admired his penetrating look and the determined set of his jaw and knew that she did not have the strength to contradict him at the moment, she was also surprised that her son was concerned and confided in her friend rather than saying anything to her face. Nevertheless, she now found herself in the rather cosy position of being in the care of a very handsome doctor and she could not help feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought.

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the long absence, life's been hell but I hope you enjoyed this - please let me know :)**


	2. Brown eyed girl

Richard smiled down at the woman occupying his cot. She was lapping up every drop of the broth he'd just served her. He found it adorable how she cut up little pieces of bread and dunked them in so that they were soaked before nibbling. She started wolfing down at first but he reminded her not to make it too hard on her stomach.

"This is so Delicious! I did not know you could cook and since you're feeding me, you might as well call me Isobel." smiled the brunette. It was amazing to feel cared for – she had forgotten that as she went about her life taking care of others.

And Richard certainly knew how to take care of her. He was checking her temperature since it had spiked a bit a few hours before. She wanted to go home and stood up to do so only to get dizzy and him firmly but gently telling her that she would remain in his office for privacy and occupy his cot so that he could keep an eye on her.

"Very well...Isobel. And since you're eating my cooking, you can call me Richard." said the doctor, eyes sparkling in the light provided by both the fire and the lamps he switched on. Her name sounded sweet as honey with his Scottish lilt. His arms were visible as he rolled his sleeves and was just placing an extra blanket on her, smiling proudly when she snuggled more. "I seldom cook but I figured it would be better than hospital food and I'm very happy you're eating at all – let alone that you like it."

"You're a very capable man. It's so nice to finally be taken care of after so many years – I forgot what it feels like." Said the beautiful nurse letting her luscious caramel locks down and putting the pins on a bedside table.

He sat on the side of the bed as he checked her blood pressure again and blushed as she placed a peck probably intended to be on the cheek but ended up on the corner of his mouth. They looked at each other in wonder for a few moments – it was as if they were having a conversation through their eyes. Wordlessly he took the woman's small offered hand toed his shoes off and held her. Lying her down as her big brown bewitching eyes closed slipping into slumber.

Richard let her bury her face in his chest as she slipped into dreamland. Having her in his arms felt as if he finally found the missing half of his life. She was stubborn, hot headed, intelligent, pretty, feminine and simply perfect for him. He knew he had work to do and the last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage so he slowly loosened his hold on her and made sure she was sleeping well, tightening the blankets around her protectively.

Placing a kiss on her forehead he smiled before standing up "I love you Isobel, and one day I'm going to tell you just how much my brown eyed girl."

* * *

 **AN:I dunno what is happening at the CS but I wish you all a very merry xmas with lots of health and happiness - I hope you like the chapter even if it is a bit shorter but I simply had to share it :)**


	3. In your arms I seek safety

Isobel looked around Richard's office. His office was so him yet really not so. It was organised and very masculine like Richard but it did not give any of his personal tastes away, it was utterly professional – again just like Richard.

Isobel though, was curious as to what the man underneath was like. What colours did he like? What food did he like? She knew it must have been something with meat by the way he smirked at what she was recently eating and called it 'rabbit chow'. She also remembered her deer in headlights look and his deep, quiet laugh before he ended up as target of her napkin missile.

She had been living at his hospital quarters for the last couple of days and he just slept on the office cot like a gentleman. Isobel had come to like the familiarity blossoming, she had forgotten what it felt like to live with a man who was not her son. How to blush when slightly inappropriate things happened like her falling on top of him when her right leg gave way as she went to hand him the journal he had lent her and she ended up in those arms she was now missing.

She had to admit it. Isobel Crawley had a major crush on Doctor Richard Clarkson and it was transforming into something more. He had ordered her in his tender but commanding tones he must have got from the military, to rest and to take some fresh air in the small private garden until he returned at noon with a lunch ordered from a pub nearby. 'You need substance.' He mumbled grumpily and yet – she only wanted to kiss him and rearrange that hair which drove her crazy because beyond that grumpiness lay the most lovable man she'd ever met. And the most beautiful.

True to his word he returned to find her planting a rose in that tiny garden he could admire her pink cheeks and her excellent figure which was now regaining it's beautiful curves in her breasts and hips. He noted that she looked way healthier and the nurses were finally able to breathe free of Head Nurse Crawley's reigns who made them work like her.

The smell of steak and mashed potatoes reminded her of her growing appetite and she smiled radiantly at him. She missed him.

"You're back baring gifts I see." She removed her hat and went to get his coat and to lay her small desk which they used as their table.

"Indeed." He said, stoking the fire "Not only that. I got repaid in wine today – a real good one, you'll find it on the side."

With his back to her, he never saw the glass at the edge of the table. With his senses heightened whenever he was in her presence and in the situation where she was in a more vulnerable position, the crash of the glass hitting the ground had him springing back like a lightning bolt.

She stood with a sad expression on her face with shards all around her "Oh Richard I'm so sorry, I cannot seem to do anything right lately…"

She was about to kneel down and start cleaning up when Richard noticed she was wearing her soft slippers.

"No!" he said in a voice which was a little louder than he intended – but it worked and got her attention. "You're wearing your soft slippers so stay where you are let me get you out of there…"

He walked to her, glass crunching under his boots. He got to be in her personal space and there was a moment when she was looking at him all big brown eyes not expecting what he was about to do. He offered her hand to quietly get permission – she gave it to him but to her surprise he simply put it on his shoulder before sliding his arm behind her knees and lifting her. She found herself cradled in his hold and her heart was beating ever so fast!

Having Isobel in his arms like this for Richard was like a dream which he expected to shatter soon, probably with a slap to the face but instead he found his head leaning towards her own nearing one and then…His lips were on hers.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay but I found myself buried in work - looks like these two are getting a bit closer let me know what you think! :)**


	4. with my eyes I see

Isobel was reading one of her favorite novels, it was a guilty pleasure. She was almost ashamed to admit that an intellectual madam like herself could find pleasure in such a trivial form of writing. The truth was she had not done it in a long time but since that evening at Richard's office, she hadn't stopped blushing at the most inconvenient moments like when Violet randomly mentioned the handsome doctor and the hospital or whenever she ended up at the nurses room with some of the nurses cooing over their favorite doctors. Of course she could not join them without losing respect and none of them dared to ask but she did not begrudge them being young and having crushes. she did however, want to slap a couple of them in the face when they mentioned that they wouldn't mind a date with Dr Clarkson ...they all wanted to experience his sweet side they knew lay behind his austere exterior.

It has been a couple of days since that blessed kiss she could not take out of her mind. Matthew had come back concerned for her but relieved by how healthy she now looked with her rosy cheeks and sparkly eyes. In fact he said he'd never seen her in such fine form - of course her son was a flanneler and she could rely on him being distracted by one Lady Mary Crawley.

But life returning to normal had its own disadvantages... the thing was that she could not spend her life at Richard's office. He kicked her out for a week from the hospital and he'd been pulling the long shifts the simple truth was that she missed him. She missed the soothing deep Scottish lilt, those sparkling blue eyes and that scent which was something between red alder and mint. She remember how it felt to be held and to bury her nose in his neck, to be kissed and looked at like she's just come down from heaven.

As if reacting to her thoughts, the doorbell rang and Ethel let in none other than the object of her fantasies before rustling back to the kitchen to prepare lunch or die trying. Richard's gaze could have almost set her on fire and she was sure she was no better. He seemed to want to touch her but was hesitant - she could understand that he was not sure if she regarded their previous interaction as a mistake. She walked toward him, her long blue skirt not letting her walk fast enough but she metaphorically patted herself on the back for taking extra time to do her hair and wearing her soft light blue jumper. She noticed him looking at her her a certain way when she wore in on her shoulders as if imagining what it what feel like and she was about to satisfy his curiosity.

"Hello Richard." she beamed as she got right in front of him her nose almost touching his chin.

"Hello Isobel." he smiled shyly as she rose on her tiptoes and pressed those cherry lips to his. After those months wondering what that damned cashmere wool jumper felt like on her, he finally had his answer...it felt like heaven, so soft he only wanted to hold her closer still.

He looked at the younger woman in his arms, a true vision in all her glory. Her hair thick with honey tones looking like gold in the sun, her cheeks in a rosy flush and her feminine curves pressed into his own body as he held her tight with a hand rubbing the small of her back as he knew she liked from the nights he spent holding her in his cot and one holding the base of her head "You're wonderful nurse Isobel."

"You're not so bad yourself Richard." she said smiling before a sadder look took over her features "I spent hours missing you, wondering if what happened between us was true...wondering whether you would want to see me again."

"Darling, that is something you should never think. I think you know perfectly well how I feel about you, I was the one not sure if you would want to pursue what we started. I realize it might be complicated."

"Richard you must never think that!" she said before kissing him anew only for them to spring apart by the sound of the door revealing an open mouthed red headed maid.

* * *

 **Aaannd so it begins...sorry for the delay guys but exams have been kicking my backside xD lemme know if you're still there :)**


	5. What you mean to me

With Ethel mumbling a hasty apology and disappearing from the room, Isobel and Richard were left reeling from what just happened. Taking a seat on the sofa, he rested his forehead on his fingers as he usually did when he was worried about something. It did not help Isobel miss his contact any less. She knew this was not planned but she was worried about his reaction. Did he think they were going to stay secret for the rest of their lives?

"You know she is completely loyal to me. She would never tell anyone…" Isobel sat down next to him, the fire in the room giving a warm hue to her porcelain face and doe eyes. She took his hand and made him look at her "And if she tried, nobody would ever believe her. I'm sorry Richard!"

"No. I was as careless as you are. Probably more as this is your home after all." Richard looked into her eyes and leaned towards her to run his index finger along her cheek. "But Isobel, you need to realize that it could have just as easily been Matthew. We could have been at the hospital and nurse bolting in for an emergency."

Isobel's eyes searched his as they filled up "What are you saying? Do you regret kissing me? Or the time we spent together while I was recovering?" A tear started to roll down her face and she blinked, trying to compose herself and sort out the confusion in her mind. Was he about to finish this before it started? Was he ashamed of her?

"You realize Isobel that I could never regret one second spent with you but this incident just rammed in a point I wanted to ignore for as long as possible. At some point we will either have to let people know about us or we'll be discovered. I wanted to take this slow. We both have reputations to protect but I'm far more worried about yours – and no – not because you're a lady. It's because you will be living in Downton for the rest of your life under scrutiny of the whole as a member of the Crawley dynasty. Push comes to shove, I can always go back to Scotland."

"But I would never want you to go away no matter what happens... do you want to end this?" pressed Isobel, steeling herself for the worst.

"No…I never want this to end. I loved you for so many years, you don't even know!" Richard said passionately as he put his hands on her shoulders "Isobel you are the best surprise life has ever given me but you have a decision to make. How strong are your feelings for me? Are they worth risking your reputation for?"

Isobel opened her mouth but Richard's finger found itself on her upper lip.

"Don't answer me now. Not like this, in the heat of the moment. Think about it…take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you…darling brown eyed girl." He finished with a smile before replacing his finger with his lips.

Isobel stared helplessly as he moved away from her, grabbed his coat and went out into the cold evening.

Ethel came back with Isobel's evening tea, expecting to see her mistress swooning. Her grin quickly vanished when she saw the lady staring at the fire, clutching the cushion for dear life, crying.

* * *

 **I know but I need you to trust me on this one :) I shall explain both character's dilemma - next one to come up very soon! Let me know what you think ^.^**


	6. And I need to know

Richard looked out of his office window and sighed. The minute he wanted the hospital to distract him from his pathetic personal predicament, things go quiet…just his luck. He couldn't believe he walked out on Isobel in the way in which he did. She was a goddess – his goddess if he had anything to say about it but it had to come from her too.

All of a sudden it had hit him what a relationship between them would mean. It would mean being under constant scrutiny of the whole village. He has no illusion about their status, the Crawley family were not only everybody's boss – including his, they were also a celebrity. If things ended badly, he would have to go someplace else, probably to Scotland. Firstly, because he couldn't bear to see her with her or his heart broken, secondly because when the chips fell down, she was part of the family and he wasn't. The fallout could also mean that Isobel would lose her good reputation and be earmarked by the village as an old trollop which he couldn't stand but if they hid the relationship it would still come out and the result would be the same.

He needed her to be sure of her feelings enough for both of them to risk everything. Eternal love on his part would mean nothing if she doesn't reciprocate.

Looking out the window, Richard wondered how long will she need to decide and what her final decision will be. But most importantly, will they be able to work together no matter what?

* * *

Isobel had just gotten into one of her more comfortable dresses. It was dark like her mood but it also has tiny white flowers embroidered around the edges, the wrap-over upper part was both comfortable and flattering. She prided herself on her practical yet tasteful look and was currently enjoying the simple pleasure of sitting at her dresser by the bedroom fire and styling her hair. She had decided on an elegant bun with her fringe turned to the side and pinned. She analysed her look in the mirror and decided that Violet was right. She had told her the day before that she looked pale and tired, of course Isobel was not about to tell her what had happened. Richard had made his feelings perfectly clear and she had been testing her since he left her that cold dark evening. She could never look the family in the eye again if this ended badly, let alone Violet, let alone her son!

Matthew was of course mature enough to understand that his mother needed to move on from the death of his father but if this ended badly he would always be the son of a whore who had a fling with the village doctor. Rumors would fly for a long time and it was the last thing he needed, especially when they felt Mary was getting used to him being part of her permanent life.

The nurses at the hospital would have a party lasting months on end, she be mocked behind her back as she gave orders and her authority would be demoralized - she would never have a single private conversation with Richard. This made tears spring to her eyes - funny, she did not think she had anymore to cry. But the sole notion of completely losing him from her life turned a knife in her heart. She needed to see what he thought about all sorts of things, for him to twist a situation with his Scottish humor and twinkling eyes.

She would never forget the way he cradled her in his arms when he first kissed her or how he kneaded the small of her back to relax her and ease the tension. But his touch also had another effect. She found herself breathing hard and wishing he would make the final move and make love to her. She would certainly not call them platonic. Since he helped her recover, she came to fully understand and appreciate what kind of man he was and what he meant to her. He made her feel safe and loved and the worst fear she had was that she hurt him. Adjusting the final strands, she got up and called for Ethel waiting for the redhead to open the door.

"Yes ma'am, breakfast is almost ready."

"No Ethel get me my black coat - I need to go to the hospital."

* * *

 **Told you it won't be long! What do y'all think? :)**


	7. How you truly feel

When she arrived at the hospital, Isobel felt like she might cry. This was home. Somewhere where she spent endless shifts helping Richard and 'being bossy' as he once told her before getting one of her outraged glares and a turn of the nose. He had once told her that she never looked more attractive than when she got feisty, she was about to take it the wrong way before she looked into his smoky blue eyes and pressing her lips to his.

By God she had missed him, she missed his accent and that infuriating trait which always riled her up. She missed his perfect body and being held and cuddled when she was not feeling her best. Their physical relationship had been progressing before Richard threw an ice bucket on it….those kisses, when he came up being her as she read files in his office and putting his on her hips as she leaned backwards into him. It was the most intimate thing and she yearned to feel the touch of those strong yet gentle hands again.

It was late morning yet the weather was so dark, all the lamps in the ward were still lit almost creating a golden path to her destination as she strode purposefully nodding to a couple of nurses as she went along. The office was immaculate, she prided herself on cleanliness but his military tidiness still astounded her.

It did reflect their characters, she was always frittering away, chasing some far away goal while he was always squared away, reserved and simply getting on with it. It was like God had sent her an angel to square _her_ away as she tried to find her purpose again now that her son had grown up.

He was there, his wonderful complexion looking flushed from the nearby fire, stethoscope hanging from his neck with those confounded reading glasses which drove her absolutely mad. She longed to wrap her arms around him and adjust his bow tie and cover those soft lips with her own.

* * *

Richard spotted movement in the doorway and looked up. He was not even sure if he was dreaming. Isobel was standing there like a vision, wearing a dark dress with white embroidered flowers which reminded him a bit of a kimono. It flattered her figure and was more feminine than her usual outfits and she looked a bit like a doll – his Isobel was a real doll.

"I did not expect you here today." He said in a low voice, almost afraid of scaring her away.

The vision made her way toward him and smiled adorably, her large brown eyes sparkling in the low light which made the office seem more intimate and cosy. He recalled how cosy it was in his cot with her in his arms.

"I have been thinking about you ever since you left me in a mess when Ethel walked in." Richard was about to object when she put up her hand "I know why you did it and even if I was angry at first, I realise you were only trying to do right by both of us. You see, I am impulsive, Richard. Sometimes I cannot see farther than the tip of my nose but you are always ten steps ahead."

The blonde doctor got up and circled the desk and lead Isobel to the cot section before locking the door.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you don't hold this against me. My feelings towards you are genuine. I'm not interested in some fling, I want to marry you, brown eyed girl…"

Isobel did what she had been longing to do for the past weeks. She toed her shoes off, lead Richard to lie in the cot and climbed into his arms. "Funny…" she said, taking off his reading glasses "I want to marry you too my sweet doctor."

Elation ran through them as their lips met and Isobel was wasting no time as started removing one item of clothing after another. Richard took care of her hairpins but got a bit frustrated when he ended up shirtless and his trousers unfastened and he was still having problems with Isobel's dress. She laughed when he growled at it and lead him to the hidden buttons on the side. That set him in a good mood again and she had the opportunity to shower his face neck and shoulders with kisses.

Richard's quick surgeon hands made quick work of her dress and corset and discovered the milky flesh he had been longing to touch and taste for year. His warm hands were setting her on fire and she was already pliable in his arms when he asked for permission through his heated gaze. She nodded, eyes wide yet soft - he could tell she was a little scared but she trusted him and he was determined to be as gentle as he could with her even if he knew they were not going to last long.

He entered her and hissed at her wetness and tightness as she gave a moan which turned into mewls as she got used to him. She stroked his leg with hers, urging him to move and he obliged her noting with a certain pride that none of them could claim to be silent in bed. At some point her mewls turned into cries of ecstasy as she orgasmed over and over which drove him to his own rather overwhelming release as they held on tightly to one another. As their breathing normalised,

Richard turned to lay on his back and Isobel looked a bit dejected. Richard smiled... he had just learned that his soon to be wife liked to cuddle after love making. He reached out and pulled her to him by the waist covering her face with kisses as he ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her scalp.

"We're getting married my darling...I can't believe it."

Isobel giggled as his mustache tickled her cheek "Oh yes! It's going to be so much fun!"

* * *

 **AN: Final chapter guys! I have not written M in a while, please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
